A variety of diseases exists that require regular treatment by injection of a medicament. Such injection can be performed by using injection devices, which are applied either by medical personnel or by patients themselves. As an example, type-1 and type-2 diabetes can be treated by patients themselves by injection of insulin doses, for example once or several times per day. For instance, a pre-filled disposable insulin pen can be used as an injection device. Alternatively, a re-usable pen may be used. A re-usable pen allows replacement of an empty medicament cartridge by a new one. Either pen may come with a set of one-way needles that are replaced before each use. The insulin dose to be injected can then for instance be manually selected at the insulin pen by turning (dialing) a dosage knob and observing the actual dose from a dose window or display of the insulin pen. The dose is then injected by inserting the needle into a suited skin portion and pressing an injection button of the insulin pen. To be able to monitor insulin injection, for instance to prevent false handling of the insulin pen or to keep track of the doses already applied, it is desirable to measure information related to a condition and/or use of the injection device, such as for instance information on the injected insulin type and dose.
It has been described, for instance in WO 2011/117212, to provide a supplementary device comprising a mating unit for releasably attaching the device to an injection/drug delivery device. The device includes a camera and is configured to perform optical character recognition (OCR) on captured images visible through a dosage window of the injection pen, thereby to determine a dose of medicament that has been dialed into the injection device. In order for such a supplementary device to successfully determine the dose, the dosage window must remain stationary. However not all drug delivery devices operate in this way.